Peerage
Their Majesties' Most Honorable Peerage, informally known as the Peerage of PISO, is a body consisting of fifteen peer-electors, their consorts, and Lords and Ladies of the Royal Household. Their main task and duty is the election and acclamation of the new Sovereign Prince and Princess from among themselves during the Accession Council, as well as the planning and execution of the Coronation. Peers are also typically very involved in the Filipino dances, as their knowledge of the dance and their proficiency in Filipino performing art forms are the primary criteria for election to the throne. Privilege of Peerage Being a member of the peerage merits several privileges within the organization. Anyone who is not a member of the royal family or is not a peer is considered a commoner. Peerages, with the exception of those arising from appointments to the Royal Household, last for the entirety of one's undergraduate career - a first year student who is granted a peerage will remain a peer for the next three years unless the peerage is explicitly rescinded by the Crown. *Peers rank above all PISO members who are not peers, except the Prime Minister of PISO, who always ranks above Counts and Barons even when a commoner (the syle of Excellency ranks below Grace but above Right Honorable). *Peers have the right of personal access to the Sovereigns. *Peers have the right of stay at the Royal Residence, with the Sovereigns' consent. *Peer-Electors are able to vote for the sovereigns *All peers who are not graduating at the end of the academic year have the right of succession, ''allowing them to be elected to succeed as sovereign. Peer-Electors and Electresses The Peerage is comprised of fifteen (15) peer-electors and electresses grouped into three ranks. *'Dukes''' and Duchesses are the highest ranking members of the peerage, numbering at three (3). *'Counts' and Countesses rank second, numbering at five (5). *'Barons' and Baronesses are the most numerous members of the peerage, numbering at seven (7). Each of the fifteen peer-electors and electresses are given a vote during the Accession Council, and may stand for election as sovereign. This ability to elect the sovereigns gives the peerage tremendous power over the direction of PISO's Filipino Dance exhibitions, and coupled with their ability to advise the sovereigns also allows non-Cabinet peers to influence PISO affairs. Also known as substantive peers, peers in their own right or suo jure peers, peer-electors and electresses rank higher than any non-elector peer of any rank (i.e. a Baroness-Elector ranks higher than a non-elector Duchess, such as a Duchess-Consort) Supernumerary Peers Consorts of peer-electors are granted their title and styles by courtesy. However, they still rank lower than any elector unless they possess a substantive peerage of their own. Despite this, peer-consorts are not commoners and enjoy the privilege of peerage. Lords and Ladies of the Royal Household also possess succession rights, but do not have voting rights, unless they are also a peer-elector. Titles and Styles As the highest-ranking members of PISO, peers receive a number of styles to complement their titles *'Dukes '''and '''Duchesses' use His/Her Grace ''The ''nth Duke/Duchess of PISO. Nth refers to the Duke's rank: the most senior is the first Duke and the most junior is the third Duke. *'Counts '''and '''Countesses' use The Right Honorable The Count/Countess Name *'Barons '''and '''Baronesses' use The Right Honorable The Baron/Baroness Name *'Members of the Royal Household' use The Right Honorable ''The Lord/Lady Name Former consorts of peers are entitled to keep their title, but ''not their style. A former Duchess-consort of PISO, for example, will lose the style Her Grace, ''but will retain the courtesy title "Duchess of PISO". Former consorts of peers who are not substantive peers in their own right are ''not peers despite their courtesy titles, and are not given any succession rights, nor are they entitled to any privilege of peerage.